The real Robin
by HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: FemRob. Robin has kept her real identity a secret from her friends for years but keeping secrets from your friends isn't easy. Will she be able to keep her secret or will she show the real Robin? first season, no tim drake or any other new characters. Slight AU.
1. prolouge

**This is just the prologue but there will be more to come. I will try to update frequently but don't know how much I can, if it takes a while than sorry. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did than Robin would make an appearance in every single episode.**

5 Years ago

An 8 year old Robin rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time. She pushed past Alfred who was taking her measurements for her suit. She rushed in front of batman and out her hands on her hips.

"I do NOT! Want to pretend to be a BOY!" Robin screamed at her mentor.

Batman sighed and rubbed his temple. He was really starting to question taking Robin on as his ward. Then he remembered the look on her face when she saw her parents, the two people she loved the most fall to their deaths. He remembered how every night the same voice that was currently yelling at him screamed in terror as she had a nightmare. It had been a month since her parents died and two weeks since she walked into the batcave and demanded to be his partner. He would never admit it but she had grown on him. Hence the reason he had agreed to her being his partner if she agreed to a few conditions. One of them being she had to pretend to be a boy while fighting crime.

He turned to her and said, "You have to if you want to be my partner. Besides it is only while we are fighting crime you can be the real you all you want at school and at home."

"But why? Can't I just be normal me? What difference dose it make if I fight bad guys as a boy or a girl?"

Batman sighed again before kneeling in front of his young protégé. "For two reasons: One being that girls who fight crime are often underestimated. Two it will help protect your secret Identity. That way it will be harder for criminals to figure out who you really are and hurt you."

Robin lowered her head knowing that he was right but not wanting to admit it. Batman couldn't stand the look that crossed the young girl's face. He put a hand on her shoulder and said her name gently.

When she looked up he said "I'll make you a deal. 2 weeks every six months you get completely off. You won't have to do any superhero work and can be yourself full time during those two weeks. Okay? Do we have a deal?"

The young Robin looked up at him and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much. For everything." Then she ran back to Alfred to finish getting her costume ready.

Batman sat there completely shocked for a few moments. He smiled quietly to himself before getting up and walking out of the batcave to let Alfred finish his measurements.

He wondered if when she got older she would want more time but he doubted it. Fighting crime can get truly addicting to anyone.

Three weeks later the rest of the Justice League found out Robin was really a girl. But she still kept the persona of 'the BOY wonder'. Putting on a short wig to hide her long black hair, tapeing down her breasts once they developed and never going swimming with Wally, Roy, Kaldur and eventually Conner who weren't aloud to know who she really was or that he was really a she. Though batman would never admit it once Robin met Roy, Wally, Kaldur and later Conner another reason for pretending to be a boy was discovered. He wanted to protect his little girl from any possible suitors.

That all ended the day Robin saved the Young Justice team from a group of six robots during one of the days she had off. Thus, sparking the team's interest in the mysterious, beautiful girl who managed to take down six robots on her own.

**Okay I hope that didn't totally suck. I'm sorry the chapter was really short but I'm just getting started. I'm going to try to update really soon but don't know if I can. Please tell me what you think and leave a review. **

** ~HDR**


	2. Six robots one girl

**I was really happy with all the reviews, story alerts and favorite alerts. The thoughts are slanted. I'm experimenting with writing styles so don't get to confused if the form suddenly changes I'm sorry if you do get confused. I hope you guys like chapter two.**

* * *

><p>Robin smiled as she went down the road on her bike. It was a nice black bike that she got for her birthday a couple months ago. She was wearing skinny jeans tucked into knee high black boots, black sunglasses and a red t-shirt.<p>

It had been a long week and she was really enjoying her time off. Unfortunately, sometimes work has a way of finding the worker, especially when they're off.

She heard a loud crash and what sounded like KF's voice. She turned the corner toward the noise and stopped her bike. _What am I doing? I'm off I don't have to help them._

She began to turn her bike around when she heard Kaldur scream for Artemis. _Shit! If they find out who I am I'm totally screwed._

She sighed starting up her bike again and heading in the direction of the fight.

8888888888888888888888

Kaldur looked around him at his teammates failing miserably to defeat the strange robots that had decided to attack.

Kid Flash was at his side in a matter of minuets "Man, I wish Rob where here. If he was then he probably have already hacked into these robots already."

Kaldur had to nod in agreement. It was almost the end of the second week that the young hero had been away and the rest of the team missed him. It wasn't the same taking down baddies without Robin's creepy cackle or strange word use.

He turned to look at Superboy when he heard him well in frustration. The two robots he was dealing with were getting the upper hand.

Turning towards Artemis and Miss Martian he could see that the girls weren't fairing much better against their opponents. They had decided to break off into groups of two to fight two robots per group except Superboy who was fighting two on his own.

"Hey Aqualad you gunna help me or just stand there?"

"Yes Kid Flash. I will help."

Right then Artemis was thrown back by the robot she was fighting. Kaldur screamed for her but there was nothing he could do. The robot leaned down ready to crush her he couldn't reach her in time and all the others where busy.

Kaldur was getting ready to lose a good friend of his when a girl on a motorcycle came out of nowhere. She rode off the roof next to the robot hitting it in the head with her bike she knocked him down.

She jumped off the bike and onto the robot pulling out a knife and thrusting it into the robots chest. She rolled off the robot easily having successfully taken down one.

Megan was distracted by her show which gave her opponent the opportunity to nock her out. He threw her at Superboy taking two down with one throw.

Hearing the commotion that occurred when the two heroes collided turned towards the robot that threw Megan. She stood up as the rest of the robots ignored the two still conscious members of Young Justice and surrounded her.

"She's hot."

"Wally!" Kaldur scolded in a hushed tone.

"What it's true!" Kaldur had to admit the girl was beautiful and skilled. She just took out two robots at once when none of the team could even take down one. She had long black hair that brought out her pale skin and full lips. Even thought she was wearing sunglasses that prevented him from seeing her eyes he could tell they were beautifull.

Kaldur knew that he and Wally should be helping her but he couldn't help but stare at her as she fought with a grace his team sorely lacked.

8888888888888888888888888888

Connor slowly opened his eyes from his place on the ground. He groaned softly to himself as he began to sit up still slightly groggy.

He was suddenly wide awake when he saw a human girl take down another two of the robots they had been fighting by plunging her blade into their chests and pulling it up.

He saw Wally and Kaldur staring at her but not helping any. He'd be honest and say that he had seen how Wally acted around girls and hadn't understood it until now.

He thought he might have a crush on her. Wally said that Artemis and Megan had crushes on him, though he didn't know why. What had he done to make them want to crush him? Wally and Robin had tried to explain it to him; they said it meant they liked him like Wally likes every girl but Wally said that wasn't true. He just gave himself a headache and couldn't remember what the reason he started thinking about that.

He looked up as the last robot fell and instantly remembered. It was hard to forget such a skilled and pretty girl.

888888888888888888888

Wally stared as the last robot fell in slight shock. He saw as she turned to look at them than ran to her bike. He was mesmerized as she put her blades away and lifted up her bike.

He was knocked out of his trance when she started to ride away from them looking back every few seconds.

_I can't let her get away. I may never see her again. _With that thought Wally chased after her. When she saw him following her she sped up. Wally could have laughed; he was Kid Flash how was she going to out run him?

She made a sudden turn that threw him off. He crashed into the building in front of him. By the time he got up she had crossed a bridge and was out of sight. _Damn! I lost her! I have to find her again. Maybe Rob could help me. _Wally thought as he began running back to his team. He had to find her he just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the chapter. One thing though, I want make a paring in the story for Robin but I don't know who it should be. <strong>

**Conner/ Robin  
><strong>** Wally/ Robin or  
>Kaldur Robin.  
>I'll probably have this poll open for the next few chapters but I thought I'd post it now. Review your answer pleaseor answer the poll on my page. Also let me know any other pairings you might like to see I'd love to try and work it out, Thanks, I hope you read the next chapter, I'll try to update soon.<strong>

** ~HDR**


	3. Bomb

**Oh my god! I am so sorry! It's been like 8 months since I last updated! I can't believe it's been that long, now I feel really bad. Okay now moving on Wally/Robin was the pairing that won the poll but don't worry for all you Kaldur fans I have a Kaldur/Robin fic coming out soon and when I say soon I mean hopefully by next weekend. Oh, and there is no mention of Invasion in this story. This story is also a little AU; I'm messing with Robin's past a bit. Okay here is the next chapter once again really sorry it took so long.**

Robin bit her lip as she rode down the streets. She had barely avoided being caught and now she knew that Wally was looking for her and that she had caught the teams interest which means they'll be looking for her now. _Great!_ _Just great. When Bruce finds out he's going to kill me._

She didn't notice the two figures jumping from rooftop to rooftop watching her. One suddenly jumped out at her knocking her off of her bike making her crash to the ground. She was on her feet in an instant ready to defend against whatever or whoever attacked her, but when she looked around she didn't see anyone. She gasped when she was kicked from behind. With the practiced ease of an acrobat she flipped before she collided with the ground.

She turned and saw a man completely clad in black across from her. She was shocked that she was being attacked in broad daylight this might happen in Gothem but not here. They slowly circled each other she thought about pulling out her knives but figured it would be better not to, she wasn't a killer anymore.

He lunged first but she dodged easily and kicked him in the side, she expected to feel the softness of a human but instead her foot met hard metal much like the robots she had just encountered. She gasped lightly as the realization dawned on her that she wasn't fighting a human attacker but a machine probably created by the same person who created the robots that her team could not defeat. It was too great a coincidence to have another robot attack when 6 others had earlier plus she didn't believe in coincidences.

Since it wouldn't be murder to kill a robot and they usually didn't stop till they achieved their goal she pulled out her knives and lunged quickly and effectively stabbed it, but unlike the other robots it did not shutdown. Her eyes widened when her attackers hand turned into a blade like one of hers.

It dawned on her that this robot was more advanced than the others, but she wouldn't let on her worry not even to a robot. She let out her signature cackle and disappeared into the shadows.

Little by little she would strike and injure it a bit more until she finally managed to take it down. By then her forehead was covered in sweat and she was panting heavily. She looked around she couldn't see anyone around; it seemed that no one had seen wheat had just happened. She approached the fallen robot to see if maybe there was a marking or something that could tell her who had sent it.

As she got close she heard the signature clicking of a bomb. _Oh SHIT! _She spun on her heal in an attempt to get away but it was too late. The blast threw her back and she wound up lying next to her bike.

She blinked her eyes a little and sat up she felt something wet running down her arm and turned to see a long gash across her right arm she covered it with her hand and stood up. She didn't realize that she was shaking from the shock of what happened. She heard sirens and suddenly there were a lot of people surrounding the area. A woman ran up to her and grabbed her left arm asking her if she was okay, what happened, and who could she call.

All that Robin could do was look at her blankly she couldn't figure out what was going on, what this lady was saying or where she was. Everything was fuzzy to her she saw the color of an ambulance coming closer to her, but everything was getting darker. She felt her body swaying and then it all went black.

When Robin opened her eyes she was in her bedroom and Bruce had his head on her bed holding her hand as he slept. She smiled slightly he has always been protective of her. She looked around and saw some cookies on the nightstand; Alfred always makes her chocolate chip cookies when she's sick or hurt.

She tried to grab a cookie without waking Bruce up, but you can't get anything by the batman even when he's asleep. He was awake instantly and grabbed her hand when it was mere inches from the plate. When he was that it was just his daughter he let go of her arm and pulled her into a hug.

She smiled and hugged him back. "You gave me a real scare there Robin. I thought I might have lost you."

"Come on dad it's me, I never stay down for long." Robin smiled at her overprotective father. She remembered how long it took her to convince him to let her be his partner and over the years he had only become even more protective of her, it could really be annoying sometimes.

"Never say never, next time you may not be so lucky. That is way I am assigning Young Justice to watch you."

"What! You can't do that! They'll get suspicious! And I don't need a babysitter; I'll be fine on my own! I'm not just Robin Grayson I'm also Robin partner to The Batman I don't need protecting!"

"The robot that attacked you today didn't attack you as a hero but as a civilian. That means that they're after Robin Grayson and I will not see you get hurt because you have too much pride to accept help. As for them being suspicious their Robin will be on an important mission while they watch you. It's all taken care of there are no discussions. Tomorrow we are going to see the team and tell them of your mission the next day they will start their watch. "

Robin lowered her head she knew there was no point in arguing that would only make it worse. _Damn his overprotective nature! How the hell am I supposed to keep my secret with the whole team around 24/7! This is no going to end well. What if they find out? What if they think I'm a monster? _She might as well enjoy her last bit of freedom while it lasts. She had a terrible feeling that soon all her secrets will be exposed.

**Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy plus I only write when it feels right and I lately it just has not, I am gunna try to update sooner but I can't promise that. I'm sorry it's kind of short but I thought it should end there. I plan on writing a lot more one shots including a Kauldar/Robin and a Conner/ Robin. Sorry I disappeared for so long hopefully it won't happen again. Until next time, thanks to all my loyal readers I'll update as soon as I can.**

** ~HDR**


End file.
